Silence Can Kill
by MiseryInnocence
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Rane (Rapunzel). She meets a girl and her strange grandmother and travels to Arendelle. But has she gotten herself into more than she can handle? Does someone possibly possess a dark power? (Another person and I made this from a Roleplay. There are characters from other movies as well)


Rane fiddled with her pitch back hair as she sat in the garden looking up at the stars. "Oh how I wish mother would let me visit the town and maybe i could prove to her that people aren't so bad.." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and lied on the soft grass. Aurora ran through the trees. She could hear the castle guards coming. She quietly moved a vine back to hide behind it, and found a tall castle. "Wow..." Rane looked up at the sky once again. "It's getting late. I better head back" Rane got up and started walking towards the castle before unrise came. It would take her at least ten minutes to get back. Right as she was about to move the thick vines out of the way and walk to the castle walls and open space, she tripped. "Ouch!" She said under her breath. Aurora turned around. "Excuse me, who are you? I'm Aurora," she said with a smile. Rane looked up. She saw someone with blonde hair and a dress on. She seemed nice but she couldn't be too sure. Somewhat afraid she asked "what are you? Why are you here? " "I'm a human, of course. Though I know someone who isn't." Aurora giggled. "I'm here because I was being chased by the palace guards. Don't worry, I mean no harm. The guards just saw my godmother and started chasing us. We split up..." Aurora looked down. Rane stood up and dusted herself off. She was more at ease now. Aurora seemed to have good intentions. "You were being chased by palace guards? What did you do?" She asked. "We honestly didn't do anything... It's just, let's just say, my godmother," she sighed. "Looks different than regular people." She looked up at the tower. "Is that your home?" "Hmm. Okay." She wondered if that was the only thing. She looked over at the tower. It was the place her mother called home. To her it was more of a prison. You can't get in and you can't get out unless you took the secret entrance that her mother had to use to go and get food now and then. "Yes that's my home. It has been all my life. Well, since I was four. You said you and your grandmother split right? Maybe I can help you. But..I can't tonight." She knew that morning would be coming soon and when it did her mother would check on her in her room and if she wasn't there she would definitely make sure she could never leave the tower again. "Oh... That's fine. I'll just..." Aurora tried to think of something to do. "Well, I actually have no idea what to do!" she giggled. "I guess I'll look for my godmother." Aurora was wondering where Maleficent was. It would be pretty hard to find her considering the fact that she could fly. "Could I come back tomorrow, if I don't find her?" She asked. Rane looked up at the sky then back to Aurora. "Sure but it has to be at night. Earlier than now though so i can help you look. I have to go soon. My mother will be looking for me .." Suddenly a loud "WOOSH!" came from behind them.

Aurora turned around as Maleficent swooped down from the sky onto the ground. "Maleficent!" Aurora cried happily. "Where were you?" Rane jumped and held in a scream as she knew that would wake her mother. She stood still, however, as she knew she was braver than to run. Although she had never seen someone...something like this before. Not even in the many scary stories that she read. Although she was scared, she managed to look somewhat calm. Well, as calm as one could get seeing this. "Um..Aurora..Maybe we should get out of here.." she said nervously. Maleficent looked at the girl. "Who is this, Aurora?" Aurora giggled. "That's what I'm trying to figure out," Aurora said, smiling. "Okay, person, this is my godmother. She may look different, but she's really nice." "My..name is Rane." She eased up a bit. "Sorry if I seemed rude. I just..I'm not used to other people. Or people who look like you." Rane always had an interest in dark and mysterious things but never actually saw anything like it in person. Her mother tried to tell her how people were bad and that she shouldn't have an imagination. She ignored what her mother said though. She became more and more curious and it led to this. "Oh, we're fine with it." Maleficent said with a smile. "And, people who look like... Me?" Aurora giggled at Maleficent's tone. Aurora actually thought this "Rane" girl could be pretty nice.

"Rane? That's a lovely name. Like I said, I'm Aurora, and this is Maleficent." Maleficent looked at Aurora. Rane went back to her normal self. "Nice to meet you." "Maleficent how come the guards are after you? And I have never been around anyone except my mother since I was four. She told me people like you were dangerous. The only time I can go out is at night." She explained. "I think the guards were after me..." Maleficent paused. "Because of how I look."

"Also, she's not dangerous!" Aurora said, smiling. "She's really nice unless you do something to make her mad at you!" "Well I think you're quite an interesting person. I know you're not dangerous now, it was just how my mother raised me I guess. Speaking of which, I don't know what she'll do if she wakes me up and doesn't find me in the tower. I want to explore! Go places and see things but then we'll have guards and my mother after us. I just want to be away from there.." Rane looked down at the ground, somewhat sad. "Well then," Aurora smiled. "Maybe you could... Get away."

"With us," Maleficent said. Maleficent thought the girl seemed very nice and felt bad that she couldn't live her dream. Rane's eyes widened. "Really? You mean that? I I mean, sure. That sounds great. But.. were would we head to? " "I have absolutely no idea," Maleficent said.

"I know! How about... Arendelle? Or maybe the moors, Maleficent!" Aurora suggested. "That would be fine. Which one would you like to go to?" Maleficent smiled at Rane. Rane thought about it. She had heard of the moors before. It was dark and creepy yet enchanting. Which, she loved creepy things. But still, she wanted to meet people. "Let's go to Arendelle!" She said, excited to meet new people.


End file.
